


Waste of Resources

by ProteanRedux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consequences, Cruelty, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Armitage Hux, Glory Hole, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, M/M, Mean Armitage Hux, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Punishment, Submissive Kylo Ren, references to impact play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteanRedux/pseuds/ProteanRedux
Summary: The solitary space that served as the Supreme Leader’s quarters were his fortress, his place to think, his only source of silence when the world around him seemed to generate deafening levels of noise. It was a haven, despite its cold and clinical appearance, and it was his.Yet, in that moment, when he found himself with his knees pressed against the cold durasteel floor, the defences had been breached, and a predator had strolled in of its own volition - seemingly undeterred by Ren’s quest for solitude, and for sanctuary.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Waste of Resources

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little piece that came to me whilst I was riding the train to work yesterday. No smut as mentioned in the tags, just a lot of euphemisms and a lot of dom/sub undertones.
> 
> Enjoy!

The solitary space that served as the Supreme Leader’s quarters were his fortress, his place to think, his only source of silence when the world around him seemed to generate deafening levels of noise. It was a haven, despite its cold and clinical appearance, and it was his.

Yet, in that moment, when he found himself with his knees pressed against the cold durasteel floor, the defences had been breached, and a predator had strolled in of its own volition, seemingly undeterred by Ren’s quest for solitude, for sanctuary.

Hazel eyes lowered as they were, all that filled his line of sight was black tile and a small vent that served some asinine, unfathomable purpose. It was that vent that his gaze was focused on, trained so closely that he half-expected the metal to buckle beneath the weight of his stare. 

“Eyes up, Ren. So that I know you’re paying attention.”

The kneeling figure complied, gaze slowly drinking in the intruder’s appearance as he raised his head. Shining boots. Neatly pressed trousers. Well fitted tunic and overshirt. Everything about the general’s dress and presentation of himself just radiated 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙡, strict and rigid and nary a hair out of place upon his head. “Good boy.”

Blood surged through Ren in response, rushed flow pounding in his ears as he felt a familiar, humiliating warmth spread through his cheeks. Lips parting in response, the knight expelled a quiet puff of air and followed up with only the quietest of murmurs.

“Thank you, general.”

A sneer was the only response that was he was offered for the moment, barely audible taps against the surface of a datapad being the only sounds to break the tense silence that hung around the pair. He was all too aware of why they were here, why Hux was being so… Hux. They’d been in this position before, usually with Kylo’s robes and trousers pooled on the floor, and some manner of implement delivering strict, swift retribution on to bare, sensitive flesh. 

This time was different, however. Hux had not instructed him to disrobe, to fetch an implement of his choice, none of the usual regime. Instead, he’d simply been told to kneel – he couldn’t be sure how long he had been made to wait, but there was the faintest of aches niggling at his knees, so he was certain that he had been in the familiar position for at least one hour.

The wait between his assuming the position and the other man’s arrival brought a nauseated feeling to Ren’s stomach; after a while, he had begun to convince himself that the general wasn’t coming, that he would just be left to think, though the familiar sound of boots against metal startled him awake from that train of thought.  
“Two transports, a full squad of ground troops, two treadspeeders and your latest fighter design. All gone, because of your incompetence. Not solely you, granted, but you command the Knights of Ren, do you not? Their failure is your failure.”

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut tightly, swallowing against the lump that had formed in his throat. It was true, every word that the general had uttered thus far – the scavenger, her allies and a ship belonging to an old Imperial ally had escaped from the surface of Pasaana, and they were no closer to capture than they had been before Ren had undertaken that particular mission. In short, he had wasted both valuable time and valuable resources, only to culminate in failure once more.  
“What have you actually managed to achieve for us, Supreme Leader? Hmm? You murdered an old man on Jakku, you were bested by a desert rat and a traitor in combat, you executed our leader, and your little show on the surface of Crait allowed the remaining Resistance members to escape.”

Every event that left the general’s lip was dripping with scorn, yet there was a hint of relish laced into each word, too. It was as if the other, older man drew some kind of satisfaction from walking the knight through his failures.

“The scavenger disabled my ship before-.”

A single, leather-clad digit was raised, without comment. Kylo instantly pressed his lips together, falling as silent as colours in a vacuum. The hint of smug satisfaction that pulled at the corner of Hux’s mouth did not go unnoticed, however.

“Snoke said that he saw potential in you, in the abilities that you had mastered under his tutelage…” The knight bristled slightly at the mention of his former master; the sickly feeling that pooled in his stomach whenever the abomination commended him returned as swiftly as the name left Hux’s lips. “Perhaps the only time you pleased him was while he had you when you were on your back.”

That was when the spark of rage was ignited once again, Kylo’s lips curling into a snarl whilst outstretched digits summoned the hilt of his saber into his grasp almost instantaneously. A streak of red illuminated the space between the pair, blade poised as if to strike true and silence the general’s vulgar insinuations.

“How dare you-.” 

Spat with as much venom as they were, Ren’s entire form seemed to be vibrating with the effort that it took to hold himself back, to refrain from making the killing blow.

It was in that moment, that split-second when the crackling blade sputtered to life, that the icy grip of fear settled around General Hux’s spine. Chilling tendrils delved beneath flesh and muscle to hold him stock still for a fleeting moment, though the sensation was gone before the redhead had even had the opportunity to put a name to it. 

𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙙𝙤 𝙞𝙩, Hux told himself. 𝙃𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣'𝙩, 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙛 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤.

“Put it away.”

A thumb slid over the ignition, and the glow from the saber’s blade disappeared once more. 

“Good boy.” There was that phrase again, those two words that made Kylo shudder against his will – the soft, almost velvet-like tone that Hux uttered them in was such a contrast, so many miles away from the cruel, mocking tone that he had taken mere moments before, that it made the former’s head spin. There was no way to predict it, no way for Kylo to raise a barrier against the differing tactics the general used. It was thrilling and thwarting all at once. “You’re lucky, you know. I know that Snoke never touched you in that manner. In fact, if my suspicions are correct, only one other ever has.”

It was clear to Kylo from the day they met that Hux was able to read him like a book, and that was even more so the case in the years that they had spent together since. Hux had poured over his history, his background, everything about him. That was how he knew where to probe, where to slide the knife in to ensure it cut deepest and make him 𝙗𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙙.

Such lacerations were present already, mere moments into whatever this situation was, and Kylo knew that the other man would have no qualms about dousing them in salt, just to make him suffer. “Hand me the saber,” the general stated plainly, tone leaving no room for argument, for anything other than compliance. 

Handing the weapon forward, the knight’s eyes fell back to that familiar vent once again. Despite the power he possessed, the raw physicality, the gift that flowed through his veins and made him what he was, he felt trapped in this room. Hux had turned his sanctuary into just another domain over which to assert his control, and Kylo could feel it all around him, constricting and unyielding. 

Allowing himself to balance the weight of the hilt in his palm, the ginger then extended his arm to offer the saber back. Dark brows knitted in confusion, the other reaching forward with one hand to take the weapon back. A short laugh erupted from the older male’s parted lips, head shaking slightly to alert Kylo to his mistake. “No, your mouth.”

If his cheeks had not been flushed from embarrassment previously, they would have been incandescent with humiliation in that moment. 

Despite that, and his initial resistance, it was mere seconds before the flat of his tongue reached out to swipe across the flat base of his weapon. The metallic tang hit his palate and made him shudder; burnt ozone clung to the surface like adhesive, thick and heavy and thoroughly unpleasant. Regardless, he repeated his action before pressing a kiss to the spot over which he had dragged his tongue. "I didn't bring you here to tease, Ren."

A shiver circled its way down the knight's spine, causing him - mere seconds later - to seal his lips around the hilt of his saber, sucking ever so gently on the small length of metal that he had taken into his mouth. Emerald eyes were transfixed on the display, on the way that Kylo's cheeks and lips moved as he endeavored to take further lengths of metal between lips parted tiers. The kneeling man's eyes had fluttered closed, head bobbing ever so slightly against the lightsaber hilt as if he was enchanted and bewitched by the task he had been set.

So long as his eyes were closed and he was alone with Hux, Ren paid little regard to way that he looked, to the way that his actions made him appear. Hux had given him an order, and there he was, following it to the letter. The swell of pride that had inflated within his chest was replaced by the slow-burning arousal that came with the other man's presence, and with the opportunity to prove his worth and his loyalty.

A few moments later, with mild irritation, Hux drew the weapon back and examined the base of it, which now glistened with the saliva of the other all around it. His nose wrinkled, as if to suggest disgust with the eagerness of the knight and his mouth. He offered no verbal response though; his interest in Kylo seemed to wane almost instantaneously, expression growing more serious once his thoughts had drifted from the sight of the knight with his lips sealed around his own lightsaber. "The damage and the losses that we suffered on Pasaana set us back, as I'm sure you are aware. We have vast resources, but they aren't limitless. Especially when we fail."

The heat in Ren's cheeks returned once again, pinkish hue settling across his cheeks and his nose. "So you're going to recoup the losses."

Two eyebrows raised almost instantaneously, though after his last outburst, Ren knew better than to speak out of turn, or to question some that Hux had said. No, instead he simply sat, wide-eyed, whilst the general detailed the plan that he had set into motion for the Supreme Leader - and the missing, valuable credits that he had lost the Order with his failed mission to the planet Pasaana.

"You see, Supreme Leader... You have such a pretty mouth, and - though I enjoy maintaining and utilising the exclusive access that I have to it, it would be a shame to let such a valuable tool go to waste, especially when there's credits to be made." When the reality of Hux's idea finally hit him, it struck Ren like a cargo tram.

He wanted to scream, to cry out at the idea.

Not at Hux.

At himself.

Despite the burning humiliation that had been painted across his cheeks and his expression, he was powerless to stop the rush of claret that surged southwards. The idea of being immobile, simply there to be used, people paying for him...

In his inner turmoil, in the moments that he had taken to reflect on his own self-shame, Ren realised that he had missed out on the ground rules, the basic information that Hux wanted him to know about this little game he'd cooked up. It wasn't until the other man asked "Any questions?" that he was finally dragged back to the present moment. Shifting ever so slightly on the spot, the knight finally took the opportunity to speak. 

"When are we starting?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider checking out my other works!


End file.
